illogicopediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bed
Een bed is dikke pret Een bed is dikke pret Zeg dat ik het gezegd heb Respect, dat komt pas met een bed thumb|250px|Van Gogh, koffiedik.Want zonder een dons ben je niet echt Eerder nep, da's de wet geen geld voor een bed, dan heb je pech Dikke pech. Uit de weg, want ik wil naar mijn bed, en terecht, want 'k heb net een zware dag geh''e''d 'k Wil er niet over praten, dus houd je bek Houd je bek, houd je bek, voor 'k 'm dicht mep Je raadt 't al, zonder slaap voel 'k me slecht Slechter dan hout zonder een specht Slechter dan een omelet zonder spek Echt slecht, slechter dan slecht En de enige remedie is een gedekt bed Geen sloddervos, nee, geef mij maar een net bed Vorm jij een obstakel, kijk dan hoe ik j' uit de weg zet Als je 't nu nog niet weet, dan heb je niet opgelet Een machinegeweer in de kussensloop en rettekettet Nu slaap je bij de vissen, gevangen in mijn net Je zinkt dieper in de zee, en niemand die je redt En als je denkt "Da's erg.", dan heb je vast nog nooit een Ikea-bed in elkaar gezet Drup, drup, drup, de tijd tikt als een koffiezet Dromen zijn melk, drink jij zonder of met? Ik filosofisch, dan had je niet verw''e''cht Maar ik ben dan ook door een filosoof verwekt Door de maatschappij verwerkt, onschuld bederft Maar ik zal rust vinden, al is 't in een bed of een kerk "Da's ''steruuuk''", in letters op m'n grafzeruuuk Als op 't bedden aankomt, maakt het niet uit welk meruuuk Zolang de matras geen gevaar is voor m'n ruggemeruuug Ik slechte woorden over een bed? Nevuuur Verwaarloos m'n kribbe niet, want ik ben clevuuur Heb er mooiere tijden in doorgebracht dan Hugh Hefner Ugh - 'k werd stapelgek van een stapelbed, maar sliep nog slechter op een dubbeldekker Triiiiiing, yup, daar gaat de wekker Aan het werk, naar het werk om te werken Forget it, met slapen ga ik nog even verder thumb|250px|Bed, [[voor Christus.]] Een foltering is voor mij geen draaibank in een kerker, maar een dag zonder mijn bedje, dan heb ik geen zin meer Was het een collega, dan dronk ik er een pint mee Was het een bedrijf, dan ging 'k er mee in zee Was ik niet single, bedroog 'k er m'n vriendin mee Was 't mijn vrouw, maakte ik er een kind mee Gewoon, gezellig met ons twee, we drinken thee En als zij morst, is 't op zichzelf, dat valt dus mee Knus kussen tussen de kussens, su-su-su-su-sussens Zij verwarmt mij als ik 't kouder heb dan de Russen Heb ik het te warm, dan is zij er om mij te blussen Figuurlijk dan, maar dat begrijp je wel intussen Om een beter bed te kopen doe ik niet anders dan bijklussen Zijden lakens afbetalen, geen tijd om te rusten Waren spruitjes bedden, ik zou ze wel lusten Waren bedden centjes, ik zou ze niet verprutsen Was m'n werk een bed, ik zou niet zitten suffen Of misschien juist wel? Wat maakt hèt uit, sterf ik niet thuis, dan sterf ik op een draagbed Zonder een tukje denk ik niet dat ik het vandaag red Als ik reïncarneer, doe mij dan maar een bed Wat, doe mij dan maar een bed Ayo, check, doe mij dan maar een bed Fuck een stad, luister hoe ik de bedden rep, want di's de motherfucking Beddenrap. Categorie:Dingen waarop je kunt zitten Categorie:Dingen waarin je kunt plassen